Sex Full
by Sex with MoonJongup
Summary: menjadi 'GAY' hanya untuk balas dendam semata ! ah ternyata bercumbu dengan namja lebih hot ! nikmati tubuhku Park Chanyeol sebelum malaikat mau menjemputmu... ChanBaek BaekYeol YAOI


**ChanBaek - Sex Full.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author : MirZeloGd - Wafe!

Cast : Park Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun. Jung Daehyun.

Genre : Romance, NC, Sad, Hurt, Obssessons.

Rating : M.

Warning : YAOI! TYPO!

Sunmarry : -Sex the end-

Note : _hey! Ini saya bawa ff request-an salah satu readers di twitter, dan ini ff idenya dari dia, sesuai judulnya ff saya kali ini tetap berbau mesum, dan woy! Kalau lu kagak suka ya YAOI gak usah nyampah di ff orang! Lu bilang gua gila, tapi nyatanya lu yang lebih gila udah tau ini tempat YAOI masih aja lu kesini, gua rasa lu ustadz yg gak jadi. makanya lu nyampah di ripiu orang dasar stress! Pakai akun coba klau mau ngebash jgn sok kya phlawan kesiangan! Kan yang suka gue, yang dosa juga gue ngapain lu ikut campur, lu gak suka gua gak pernah ribut tuh, semakin lu nyuruh gua dan bash ni ff YAOI akan semakin banyak gua ciptakan ff YAOI YG LEBIH MESUM ngerti! Jadi diam yang nanggung dosa gua bukan lu ya njing! Jadi urus urusan masing -masing. Jangan ikut campur urusan orang, dasar sampah! Lu kira dengan gua baca coment lu yg panjang kayak ff gitu gua takut dn bkal berhenti? Tidak akan. So buat yang gak suka YAOI pulang aja deh minum susu dirumah jadi anak baik. sebab ini ff rawan balita ok._

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

"Bagaiman bisa kau tau bahwa dia adalah anak dari si Park sialan itu?! "

"Jangan meragukan teman mu yang tampan ini Byun Baek "

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama begitu aku tidak suka! Sekarang bisa kau jelaskan dari mana kau tau tentang hal itu Jung Daehyun? "

"Aku ini mempunyai jiwa seorang ditektif yang sangat strong, dari kakek ku yang pertama terbang ke cina saat terjadi -"

"Ok, hentikan cerita kosong mu itu! Dan aku tidak menanya asal usul buyut mu Jung, aku bertanya kenapa kau yakin kalau Park Chanyeol itu anak dari si bajingan Park Yoochun?! "

"Ini " Daehyun namja berwajah tampan itu memberikan berkas yang ada didalam tasnya kepada namja berparas cantik yang bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuka berkas bersampul map kuning itu, and see?! Mata sipitnya yang berhiaskan tatto eyeliner permanen membesar seketika, muncul smirk dibibir tipis nya saat membaca kata perkata yang tertulis di lembar kertas putih itu. Target di depan mata.

"Jung kenapa bisa?! "

"Ok, aku akan menjelaskannya Byunbaek! Jadi begini, kemarin di kantor Park Corp sedang membuka lowongan kerja, aku iseng - iseng mendaftar dan ternyata diterima, saat berhadapan dengannya aku melihat foto sibajingan tua itu diatas mejanya?! Dan pas juga waktu itu istrinya sedang menelfon dan dia permisi sebentar dan aku tidak menyia nyiakan waktu! "

"Wow awesome, tapi sidik jarimu dan cctv?! "

"Tenang saja tidak usah khawatir aku memakai trik andalanku " ujar Daehyun enteng sembari memakan cemilan yang baru saja ia ambil di dalam kulkas.

"Kau hebat!" Puji Baekhyun.

"Jadi apa rencana mu selanjutnya? " tanya Daehyun sembari meminum air wine di gelas yang begitu sangat antik.

"Aku akan membuatnya bangkrut! Dan menjadikannya pengemis seperti apa yang keluarga ku rasakan saat ayah nya membuat bangkrut ayahku dan membuat kami seperti pengemis " ujar Baekhyun pelan namun terkesan penuh emosi dan tatapan balas dendam.

"Apa kau tau, pernikahan Park Chanyeol dengan Lee Hee itu karena paksaan dari Park Yoochun karena ia ingin menutup aib anaknya yang ternyata Gay! Dan kau bisa menjebak Park Chanyeol dengan wajah cantikmu ini Byun Baek! " ujar Daehyun memberi usul dengan wajah yang serius.

"Tapi aku normal! Aku tidak Gay! Tutup mulutmu itu Jung" bantah Baekhyun kesal.

"Iya! Aku tau kau normal tapi ini demi kemulusan jalan mu untuk menghancurkan si Park Chanyeol itu! "Ujar Daehyun lagi, Baekhyun tampak berfikir, apa yang dikatakan Daehyun itu sangat benar, dengan menjebak Chanyeol agar masuk ke perangkapnya itu akan mempermudah jalannya untuk menghancurkan Park Chanyeol bukan?

"Hm ok, aku behutang cheeseecake padamu " ujar Baekhyun menepuk pundak Daehyun.

"Jinjja?! " tanya Daehyun dengan mata yang berbinar -binar.

"Tentu! " Baekhyun mengangguk.

-Im Badman...-

Daehyun mengambil ponselnya yang berdering, segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Yeobbeoseo!? "

"..."

"Ah jinjja, ok thanks bro "

"..."

"Ok bye "

Setelah meng akhiri panggilan tersebut Daehyun meletakkan kembali ponselnya ditempat semula.

"Baekhyun besok kau bisa memulai kerjamu di Park Corp sebagai sekertaris Park Chanyeol! "

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar pemberitahuan dari Daehyun.

"Aku sudah menebak rencana mu ByunBaek, jadi jangan ragukan IQ ku ok " ujar Daehyun saat mengetahui expressi Baekhyun.

"Ok thanks Dae, aku tidak akan melupakan jasamu! " ujar Baekhyun dramatis.

"Harus! "

.

.

.

**Sex Full**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun sudah menginjakkan kakinya di atas lantai mewah Park Corp yang begitu sangat besar, menyeringai saat membayangkan kantor ini bangkrut dengan pemiliknya yang berubah status menjadi pengemis.

"Apa anda Byun Baekhyun? " seseorang wanita bertubuh sexy datang mendekati Baekhyun.

"Ne "

"Mari ikut saya " ujar wanita itu sopan, Baekhyun mengikuti langkah wanita bertubuh bak body gitar spanyol itu.

Setelah sampai di lantai atas dengan menggunakan lift wanita cantik itu menyuruh Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam ruang yang diyakini bahwa itu adalah ruang sang pemilik kantor besar yang sedang naik daun ini.

Baekhyun menunduk hormat kepada wanita yang bername tag Kim Hyuna itu saat Hyuna membuka kannya pintu mewah berwarna coklat madu tersebut. Hyuna tersenyum dan kembali menutup pintu itu. Baekhyun berjalan mendekati namja tinggi yang sedang menatap kearah pemandanganan di luar dari jendela besar yang terhias didinding gedung.

"Anyeong! " Baekhyun memberi hormat dan berbicara begitu sopan menghadap namja tinggi berambut pirang dengan tinggi sekitar 185 cm yang akan menjadi boss barunya dan calon target balas dendam seorang Byun Baekhyun tentunya.

Namja tinggi yang menggunakan kemeja itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Baekhyun yang memang bertubuh kecil dan mungil sehingga patut dicurigai apa benar ia namja tulen. Namja bernama Park Chanyeol itu melihat Baekhyun dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, tampak kerutan menguasai keningnya saat melihat sekertaris barunya.

"Moon bilang ia namja? Kenapa ini-"

"Saya namja Tuan! " ujar Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kau namja? " tanya Chanyeol dengan mimik wajah tidak percaya.

"Ne " jawab Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Masa? Kau tidak bisa menipuku! Kau pasti seorang yeoja bukan?! Lihat wajahmu cantik dan ya Tuhan jarimu saja lentik begitu " ujar Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya berdecak. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, ia sangat benci jika seseorang yang baru bertemu dengannya selalu saja mereka menganggap Baekhyun seorang anak perempuan!

"A..apa yang akan kau lakukan? " tanya Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun membuka kancing per kancing bajunya, oh dan sekarang Chanyeol mulai menelan salivanya kuat -kuat saat dada rata nan mulus Baekhyun sudah terpamer didepan matanya, seumur hidup ini adalah pemandangan indah yang pernah Chanyeol lihat, keringat mulai sedikit keluar dari dahinya, kenapa tiba -tiba hawa jadi panas?

"Ok, ok, aku percaya " ujar Chanyeol cepat dan segera membalikkan tubuh tingginya, dia takut kelepasan diri dan langsung menyetubuhi namja mungil yang berstatus menjadi sekertaris nya. Oh jangan sampai!

"Wae? Kenapa kau membalikkan badan mu tuan Park? Kita kan sesama namja? " tanya Baekhyun sembari kembali mengancingkan bajunya.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa -apa." Ujar Chanyeol menghilangkan gugupnya.

"Oh, baiklah, jadi apa tugas pertamaku? " tanya Baekhyun setelah selesai membersihkan bajunya, tapi Baekhyun sengaja tidak memasang kancing bagian atasnya, yeah kau tau sendirilah.

"Hm aku tidak tau pasti, yang penting kau hafal semua jadwalku untuk hari ini sampai minggu seterusnya, dan di samping mejaku itu adalah mejamuvm dan disana sudah ada berkasnya " ujar Chanyeol dan duduk dikursinya sembari membuka laptop.

"Ah ne, terima kasih Tuan Park " ujar Baekhyun dan duduk di tempatnya yang ditunjuk Chanyeol tadi, Baekhyun mulai membuka berkas -berkas yang ada di atas meja kerjanya,sedangkan Chanyeol berusaha fokus ke arah kerja nya sendiri walau sedikit tidak tenang, bagaimana tidak ntah mengapa penampilan Baekhyun sangat sexy untuk saat ini.

Grep

"Kau tidak apa Tuan Park? "

Baekhyun bertanya lembut dengan wajah yang begitu menggoda dengan memegang sedikit tangan Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol terkejut.

"Ne..?y..ya aku tak apa " ujar Chanyeol gugup.

"Sepertinya kau kepanasan? " tanya Baekhyun sedikit mengusap keringat diwajah tampan Chanyeol (ok.!bayangin Chanyeolnya di zaman MAMA!) membuat Chanyeol mendongakkan wajah nya.

"Apa kau haus? " tanya Baekhyun (again) ok sepertinya namja pirang ini benar -benar sudah tidak tahan melihat Baekhyun memasang wajah minta segera disetubuhi setidaknya itu mungkin menurut seorang Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dan langsung mencium bibir lelaki manis bertubuh kecil ini, sangat kaget khusus nya untuk Baekhyun yang baru kali ini merasakan berciuman dengan seorang namja, tapi ia tetap menikmatinya demi kelancaran aksinya, Baekhyun membalas ciuman Chanyeol dengan tangannya meremas rambut pirang Chanyeol yang sedikit panjang dengan jemari lentiknya, membiarkan lidah Chanyeol menguasai mulut manisnya dan mengganti saliva nya dengan saliva milik Chanyeol. Ruangan mewah milik presdir Park kini kian berhawa panas dan didominasi oleh suara khas orang yang sedang bercumbu.

Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun, sehingga namja manis itu terduduk diatas paha Chanyeol, Baekhyun bisa merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang membuka kemeja kancing kemejanya.

Baekhyun menarik bibir nya paksa saat ia benar -benar membutuhkan yang namanya udara! hanya benang saliva yang menjadi jembatan antara bibir pasangan sesama jenis ini, Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang begitu sangat menggoda saat ini.

Chanyeol kembali menarik wajah Baekhyun dan kembali melumat bibir manis namja manis ini, kembali lidah mereka bertarung liar seakan ingin menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi raja, tapi tetap saja Chanyeol yang sangat bernafsu dan menguasai permainan ini.

"Eumhhhh " Baekhyun sengaja mengeluarkan desahan sexy dengan suara basahnya untuk memancing Chanyeol, tangan mungil nan lentik milik Baekhyun bermain dengan gaya yang sangat sexy, ah begitu menggoda iman seorang Park Chanyeol, Baekhyun harus mendongakkan wajahnya saat bibir Chanyeol beralih ke leher jenjang nya nan putih, Baekhyun tidak bohong ternyata bercumbu dengan sesama jenis ini sangat nikmat dibanding dengan yeoja, please ini hanya untuk misi ok?! Tapi kalau harus beradegan ranjang bagaimana? Mungkin Baekhyun harus berfikir dua atau empat kali.

Cklek.

Baekhyun yang sadar terlebih dahulu saat telinganya mendengar pintu ruangan Chanyeol terbuka segera mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan beranjak dari atas pangkuan sang presdir muda itu, membentulkan kembali tatanan penampilannya dengan sangat terburu -buru.

"A...apa yang kalian lakukan? "

"Lee..hee...ok ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan " ujar Chanyeol cemas dan menyusul Lee Hee yang sudah lari duluan.

"Menyedihkan " gumam Baekhyun mengejek.

"Lihat PARK YOOCHUN! Ini baru awal, rumah tangga anak mu akan runtuh sepertinya perusahaan besar ini juga akan runtuh! " geram Baekhyun menatap foto namja parubaya yang terpajang di atas meja kerja Chanyeol.

"Cih benar -benar keparat! " lirih Baekhyun, namja berparas cantik itu melangkah kan kaki nya ingin meninggalkan perusahaan ini.

"Baekhyun kau mau kemana? " tanya Chanyeol yang ternyata hendak masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Maaf presdir saya ingin mengundurkan diri saja " ujar Baekhyun sopan, sangat sopan, Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Maksudmu? "

"Aku ingin mengundurkan diri, berhenti berkerja disini " terang Baekhyun.

"Eh? Kenapa? Lalu "

"Jangan khawatir, kau bisa menemukanku, " bisik Baekhyun dan mencium sekilas bibir Chanyeol kemudian pergi meninggalkan namja tampan berambut pirang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau!? Ini baru jam sebelas siang kenapa sudah pulang? " tanya Daehyun kaget saat membuka pintu apartement.

"Aku malas " jawab Baekhyun sangat santai dan duduk di sofa dengan mengistirahatkan kaki nya di atas meja like a boss.

"Hey, lalu bagaimana dengan balas dendam mu? " tanya Daehyun duduk di sofa yang berhadapan teman seperjuangan nya itu.

"Tenang saja Jung! Aku tidak perlu letih untuk mengikuti mangsaku, nanti dia yang akan datang dengan sendirinya! " jawab Baekhyun, Daehyun harus berfikir keras menebak jalan fikiran namja cantik ini.

"Aku akan langsung membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri " lirih Baekhyun. Membuat Daehyun melototkan matanya kaget, Baekhyun kau nekat!

"Daehyun bantu aku untuk mengambil semua data semua perusahaan Park Corp! Park Chanyeol biar aku yang mengurusnya " Ujar Baekhyun dan melangkah kan kakinya menuju kamar.

"Kalau itu sepertinya aku sangat membutuhkanmu Jongup " lirih Daehyun sembari membuka laptopnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menggeliat pelan.

"Sudah berapa jam aku tidur? " lirih Baekhyun melihat keadaan kamarnya sangat gelap. Ingin berdiri tapi tubuhnya masih ingin tiduran diranjang, dasar namja cantik yang sangat pemalas.

"We beautiful like diamon in the sky "

Baekhyun melirik ponselnya yang berdering kencang, mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat nomor yang tidak ia kenal.

"Hmmm? " dengung Baekhyun menanggapi sang penelpon.

"..."

"Chanyeol? " kaget Baekhyun dan duduk.

"..."

"Kau? " Baekhyun beranjak dari ranjangnya dan

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
